


Pockets

by Jake_the_space_cat



Series: A Creature of Pride (transmasc!Kim AU) [9]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Harry is irritating but observant again, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Precinct 41 - Freeform, Presents, Trans Character, Trans Kim Kitsuragi, Trans Male Character, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_the_space_cat/pseuds/Jake_the_space_cat
Summary: Harry continues his interest in Kim's fashion choices.This could absolutely stand alone in the canon universe but it's in my AU in my head, so take it however you'd like. ETA: Just made a small tweak in an earlier story ("Pride") so this one can be read trans-ier. That's a word now.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Series: A Creature of Pride (transmasc!Kim AU) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160411
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Pockets

Kim pulls his notebook out of one jacket pocket and a pen (a third one - and he had to have had it on him back then and _still_ wouldn’t lend you one of his) out of the weird little zipped pocket on his sleeve in one smooth set of motions.

“Hey, Kim, how many pockets does that jacket _have?”_

“Five, detective. Why?”

“Just checking.” Good job! Your observations were correct - two external, two internal, and that one in the left sleeve.

\--------

“And how about those pants?”

“... _What_ about my pants?” Kim’s staring at the ground, trying to make out any tracks. He’ll ask you to help him look in a moment. You’ll wait until then to tell him you can see a very faint set over to his left.

“How many pockets? I’m counting...seven?” It’s hard to tell. You don’t have any qualms about staring at your partner’s ass to count the pockets there (it’s for science!), but there’s a complicated mess of zippers up and down both legs that you’re just not going to be able to sort out with him squatting down like that.

“Are pockets today’s new obsession?” He’s not even bothering to look up.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s say it's that. And not, uh. What it would be like to be vaporized in an atomic disaster two decades from now.”

“Harry.” He only calls you that these days when you’re really testing his patience. “Do you feel like helping with the investigation?”

“Oh, sure. Two pairs of prints, three feet to your left, stilettos. Heel’s kind of wobbly on one, must have been hell to walk in.”

He still doesn’t look up, but he does close his eyes for a long moment. You’re not sure if he’s mentally reviewing his pocket count, considering the potential feeling of atomic vaporization, or just that impressed with your work. Whichever it is, he takes a deep breath, opens his eyes, and gets up to go over to the tracks.

“...Ten pockets.”

“Ten? Wow. You’ve got things in all of them? I’m surprised they don’t fall down.”

\-----

“Does your belt have pockets?”

You know you’re risking him relegating you to the back of the MC - this one has a passenger seat, but he’s not above telling you he needs to concentrate on driving and making you sit in the suspect transport enclosure if you’re too much of a pain in the ass.

“It has a concealed pocket for petty cash, yes.”

“Oh, neat. Do you, like, whip it out when you’re at a vending machine or something?”

You end up in the backseat at the next red light.

\----

“Does your tank top have--”

“Yes. Two.” He’s gotten to the point in the day where he’s realized just answering your questions is faster than wondering why the hell you’re asking them.

“No way. Did it come like that? Is it a _tactical_ tank top?”

He gets out of the MC without a word, leaving you to follow.

Okay, so it’s not late enough in the day yet that you get answers to _all_ of your questions.

\---

“What about your--”

He cuts you off fast, with the tight expression that means you’re on the edge not so much of embarrassing him, but of his being embarrassed. There’s a difference; the latter is a lot less common then the former. 

“My _boots_ have two concealed pockets.”

“That’s what I was going to ask.”

He gives you a long look. “I’m sure it was.”

_It was._

“Now that we’ve thoroughly inventoried my personal pocket count, I think we have what we need for the moment. Shall we head back?”

You do.

\-----

You’re still not sure why Kim feels it’s necessary to have twenty pockets on him at all times or what exactly he _puts_ in all of those pockets (more pens?), but you’re sure you’ve figured out why he doesn’t wear a hat, orange or otherwise.

It’s _really hard_ to find a hat with pockets.

You don’t remember enough about holidays to really get when and where you should give gifts to people, so you just hand it to him one day before you head out to a new case. 

He takes it and turns it over in his hands. It’s a squared-off sort of cap with a brim, like a softer, casual version of the RCM uniform cap. You were trying for orange, but dark brown was the best you could find.

“Harry.” There’s that tone again. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t actually need your style assistan--”

“It has six concealed pockets.”

He gives you a funny look, one you can’t quite read. He flips the cap over, and you point out the two narrow slits in the brim and the four tiny pockets on the inside of the crown.

The funny look continues, and your analytical skills finally click in. Touched, surprised, looking back to reassess a number of your recent (pocket-based) conversations. And that rare one again, that one that’s not you embarrassing him but him being embarrassed.

“Well.” He puts it on, adjusts it. “Thank you. And before you ask, that brings it up to twenty-seven.”

“Twenty- _seven_? I missed one?”

“Come on, detective. Let’s go.”

You’re allowed to ride shotgun this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Pockets are exciting stuff, okay? Y'all who've always worn clothing cut for/marketed to men, you don't know how good you have it.
> 
> Kim understands.
> 
> Harry is not yet clued in at this point in headcanon. He's just doing his best to be a Good Partner and Friend Who Continues to Be Allowed to Sit Up Front in the MC and Not Hated by *Quite* Everyone. Gold star sticker for you, Harry.
> 
> ~~And no, I have no idea where that 27th pocket is. Get your mind out of the gutter. (Honestly, it's probably on the back of one glove or something.)~~
> 
> Remembered I am lord of my own fiction, and went back to alter an earlier story so it's possible Kim _hasn't_ had top surgery and stores ~~more pens~~ stuff in his binder. 
> 
> Or, you know, that he has a pocket on the back of one of his gloves. Maybe Harry will get the chance to figure this out one day, maybe not.
> 
> I tend to write in fragments and bounce around in time and AUs, so I've got [a masterlist of chronology for all of my DE pieces here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/12Mfej90pwfLsLANPI3nuLRqnoAc8u3DW1vgy3icTK-w/edit#gid=0).


End file.
